Unexpected Surprise
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: Sequel to My Heart, My Love, My Everything. Tony and Ziva get hauled into Gibbs office while he's acting director again. Ziva has a surprise for both of them. Oneshot Enjoy


_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the TV show. If I did, I would be rolling in thousands of American Dollar bills. As it happens, I don't. They are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine. _

A/N: _Right, so this is the sequel to __**My Heart, My Love, My Everything**__. This is where Gibbs grills Tony and Ziva about breaking and going well over the bounds of the dreaded Rule 12. Only Tony and Gibbs are about to be the one who is surprised by Ziva's unexpected news. As always this is a Tiva fic. I'm very thankful to EmyPink as always this time not only for her editing skills, but also her idea of the __**NCIS drabble Never Let You Go**__ she has written that helped bring this idea to fruition, so thanks Em. Please Read and Review._

"You know, if he hadn't made that surprise house call," Tony muttered as he and Ziva stepped into the elevator that took them to the bullpen, "we wouldn't be having this meeting."

"Hon-ey!" Ziva looked at him as she exaggerated the word. She shook her head. "I'll never get used to that." Ziva and Tony's eyes met and they both laughed. Ziva went serious again. "Tony, it's Gibbs. What's he going to do, make us divorce?"

Tony grinned at her. "It's funny you should say that, sweet-cheeks…."

"Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva glared at him as she grabbed his wrist, clamping down hard on it as Tony grimaced in pain. "I don't even want to hear what you're about say, even if you're joking." She slowly let go of his wrist.

"Would you quit doing that," Tony complained. "Why is it that whenever I am joking or if I know you're up from some fun on the bed, you always grab that wrist and make it worse then it was the last time you grabbed that wrist?" 

"Quit complaining," Ziva gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Or you won't be doing anything on the bed tonight."

"Yeah, thanks, sweetheart." Tony glanced at her sarcastically. "That makes it all better, does it? If you've forgotten, we're facing Gibbs today and he's already pissed off enough. He's acting director again."

Ziva smiled wickedly at him. "Are you sweating, my little hairy butt?"

"Why?" Tony bit back, his nervousness showing. "Sorry!" he whispered as he took his wife's hand.

Ziva nestled against. "I understand."

"Thanks, babe," Tony whispered. He gave a grunt as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sorry," Tony winced. "I forgot you don't like me calling you that."

The doors opened and Tony was about to step out, but Ziva slammed him against the side of the elevator and hit the close door button. "And you did that because?" Tony looked at her skeptically.

"This!" Ziva waved her left hand in his face, her wedding ring sparkling in the artificial light as she did. "We forgot to take them off."

Realization washed over Tony's face as he began to vigorously try and remove his ring. Finally, after a couple of seconds, he pulled it off. He placed it on his key ring with the rest of the keys. Once they were both satisfied, the elevator door opened and they walked out and into the bullpen.

McGee looked up from his desk. "Ah, guys…um, Gibbs is really…"

"Pissed, McGee?" Tony asked quizzically.

"Yeah," McGee nodded. "He wants you up in the Director's office right away."

Tony and Ziva walked around to the stairs and were about to climb when McGee called after them, "Hey guys, um, I know you've both taken holidays of late. I was just wondering why I haven't seen you about the office very much when you came back..?"

"Sorry, Probie. The boss is going to eat us for breakfast if we wait any longer," Tony called back as he and Ziva continued up the stairs.

Both of them reached the landing and were close to the door when Ziva stopped quickly. "That was well pushed aside. I'm proud of you, Tony."

Tony took a breath. "That was easy. This'll be the hard part." With a shrug of the shoulders Ziva agreed and they walked into the outside office where Cynthia was sitting.

Tony nodded to her. "How is he?"

Cynthia sighed. "Worse than last time…although it might have something to do with you."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Tony groaned as he tapped on door. Ziva smiled to herself.

Both Tony and Ziva walked into the office. Gibbs stood looking out at the window. Gibbs was wearing his glasses, but Tony said nothing as they made their way further into the office.

He turned as they reached the two seats. "Well, what time in hell you call this, DiNozzo, David?" Gibbs glare wilted any resistance that had been there two seconds earlier.

"Sorry, boss," Tony muttered as he sat down in the chair.

"Did I give you permission to sit, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked, his eyes fixing on his senior field agent.

Tony rose immediately and stood sullenly behind it. "Look, boss…"

"What, Tony?" Gibbs pulled his glasses off his face. "You can explain? How? What were my specific instructions to both of you?"

"Rule Number Twelve," Ziva finally spoke.

"Did you listen, David?" Gibbs eyed her now with distaste.

"Look, boss," Tony tried again, wanting to take the brunt away from his wife.

"Don't want to know about it, DiNozzo." Gibbs looked at him again, sarcasm dripping from his words. "I'm transferring one of you out of the team. DiNozzo, you'll finally get your very own team in Spain. Where all the women you could want would fall at your feet."

"That is not an option, boss!" Tony replied defiantly, his eyes locking with Gibbs', "and you know it."

"Enough." Ziva words could have cut the atmosphere with a knife. "Gibbs, Tony and I won't need to be transferred."

"What! Your dad wants you back in Tel Aviv?" Tony face went white as he slumped into the chair, not caring about Gibbs's glare any longer.

"No, Ziva said seriously as she turned to her husband. "I … I think it may be worse than that."

"Worse," Tony's voice was strained. "How could it be worse than my wife being sent over a thousand miles away to a place where she could be blown up at any time?"

"I went to the doctor recently, Tony," Ziva started softly.

At the word 'doctor', Tony immediately sat up straight and his eyes widened.

"D…doctor, he managed to get out. If it was possible, Tony would have been paler than before. "What … how … did the …" he trailed off weakly.

The look on Tony's face said more to Ziva than words ever could. The look of fear, sadness, anger and concern, but most of all, the look of determination and love that shone through saying "no matter what, we are in this together. I'll never, ever leave you" expressed more emotion than she'd even known.

"Well," Ziva continued, "the doctor, he said … he said that my … condition will most likely last a lifetime …"

"Lifetime," Tony uttered in pure shock. "Oh, my, God. It's cancer, isn't it. Cancer … my wife's got cancer …" he repeated dumbly with his mouth wide open.

At the mention of cancer, Gibbs turned to Ziva with more concern on his face than she'd ever seen. He looked at her blankly, as if he didn't quite believe it. It was nearly enough to break Ziva's heart.

"It's a chronic, debilitating condition that's gonna take everything we have to keep under control," Ziva continued.

"No … no matter what happens," Tony said hoarsely, looking ready to burst into tears. "We're … we're in this together, okay? Whatever it is, we will beat it. We'll fight it … We'll …" He didn't know how to finish as his voice broke.

Gibbs interjected, "We're here for you too. NCIS … NCIS has good health plans. We can help with costs. I'm sure the Director …" Gibbs looked just as shocked as Tony.

"Yes, now that you mention it, it will be expensive," Ziva added.

"It doesn't matter what the price is," Tony said firmly. "Whatever it takes … we'll pay. Whatever the price …"

"That's … that's good," Ziva said, a smile tugging at her lips, "because I'm … I'm pregnant, Tony!"

"Pregnant?" Tony repeated in passing. "I'm sure there are some experts we could …" He trailed off as he impact of what Ziva had said finally hit home. "PREGNANT! WHAT?"

"You're going to be a dad, bonehead," Gibbs replied, the worry vanishing from his face, along with the anger and malice. It was replace with a smile.

"You mean… you mean you're not sick?" Tony jumped to his feet. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and swung her around.

"No, I do not have cancer," Ziva confirmed with a smile as he swung her around.

He placed Ziva back on the ground. "Sorry, that was inappropriate."

Ziva grabbed him by his tie and pulled him close. "If you start treating me like I was so fragile, I'll kill you."

Tony face turned from over the moon to horror. Ziva slapped him lightly on the face. "I'm kidding Daddy DiNozzo!"

"I'm glad you are Mummy DiNozzo-David," Tony grinned at her. "How long?

"Three months," Ziva whispered.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a little bit," Gibbs said, slapping Ziva on the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ziva complained?

"For making us think that you were dying," he answered dryly, but then a smile appeared on his face. "You two are going to make wonderful parents, I'm very proud of you … congratulations."

"Th…thanks, Jethro," Tony said hesitantly, using Gibbs' given name for the first time. Tony wasn't sure if Gibbs knew how much that meant to him, but one look at Gibbs' face said he did.

Gibbs nodded, the look of a proud grandfather on his face. Without saying another word, he opened the door and walked swiftly out.

After Gibbs had left the office, Tony punched Ziva lightly on the shoulder.

"Whatcha do that for?" she grumbled. "First Gibbs and now you, I am pregnant after all."

"Same reason Gibbs did it, making me think I was going to lose you," Tony said quietly, looking at the carpet.

Hey, look at me, Tony," she said, taking his face in her hands and bringing it up so that he looked her in the eye. "You're never going to lose me, Tony." She patted him lightly on the cheek. "If anything, our child is going to bring us together even more."

"I … I can live with that," Tony said softly and sincerely. Then he smiled brightly.

"Well, I'll admit that was definitely an unexpected surprise, a hell of a lot better than the other one," Tony said as he kissed Ziva long and slowly, pulling her close to him.

_A/N: I hope that was all right. Please let me know if you didn't like it._


End file.
